The Soul Eaters legacy
by Katirna
Summary: Naruto has a twin, the hanyou daughter of Kyuubi's own sister, and now, with Gaara at their side, the two strive to show they are different from their monster kin Pairings: Maybe Gaaraxoc Naruhina and more. New title
1. Fox Tails

**Chapter One: This isnt Happening…**

The young Vixen rushed through the Forest, The shadows falling on her black pelt, making her appear to be a shadow itself, when she came upon her den she came across a terrible sight.

A Broken body of a fox with nine tails laying broken in her Fight to save her Grand kits, The beautiful White fox lay broken by the den, Her throat slit and her leg twisted at a odd angle.

The black fox whimpered and approached the den, giving a cry when she couldn't find her kits, she sniffed around finding their Scent, she gave an angered cry, Her brother, watched, tears dried n his Face.

"Sister, we have allowed the Humans to live too long, Our Family is Dishonored, Seirei and Naruto have been Stolen, We _must_ Retrieve the two before they are corrupted" he said, his voice an inhuman Growl, The black tips of his tails where blended with the darkness, his Firey fur tell tale sign of the half Elemental kitsunes Power of Fire, his eyes where unkind, and the black fur of his tails showed his Void Kitsune side.

"Nii-san" Was all the black Vixen said, her kind black eyes Burning with rage, _my kits…_

Her eight tails snapped around has Both foxes, red and Black, slowly grew, following the scent of the two Kits, Cries of rage coming from the black Vixen, all the while a Shadow chuckled Mirthlessly from his hiding place.

"That's Right Kyu-chan, Kyuubi-Kun, kill the miserable Humans" the yellow eyed man said, disapeering into the shadows.

Moments later the cry of Rage erupted over the sleeping Konoha, awakening the Villagers.

"**KILL!"**

(So Violent….)

Little Seirei Whimpered slightly from where she laid in the crib, her Two fox ears catching the sounds of her crying mother, the little baby gave a pained cry, her eight tails wrapping around her.

The infant's Eyes snapped open, revealing the yellow eyes of a fox, the black hair was marred with eight Red streaks, and the baby Wailed again, turning her head to her Blonde Brother, the infant raised a claw hand, marveling it seemed.

Her ears where scarred with stripes of red across the Sides, but amongst the black tails there was one pure white, if colors could represent purity one would say the infant had a mixed fate, and she was slowly being pulled down Both.

The cries of her mother made her wail louder, has the odd blonde Man picked her up, in a rage she Yelped and attempted to bite him, but she was too young, and he simply carried her Jumping onto a giant frog.

Something then happened that she would remember all her life, has a eye shaped mark formed in the Pain struck area, her tails Wrapped around her to comfort herself has she heard the mans words "Sorry little one, It was the only way to stop your mother and Uncle, I hope one Day you and your brother will see fit to forgive me. Good Bye, Little Seirei, Little Spirit."

The Baby wailed Miserably now, crying out for a mother that would never again answer her, the Eye Shaped mark Closed itself. (It wont open unless she calls on demonic chakra that isnt her own)

SKIP FORWARD SIX YEARS

A young girl stumbled through the forest, tears making there way down her cheeks, has she ran Tails and ears became visible, while the tears turned brown, revealing a ,black eye shape on her cheek, She ran from the Mob chasing her, intent on taking the girls life.

"KILL THE MONSTER!" What had she done wrong? No, they where chasing her for no reason, terrifying the young child, she has simply been picking flowers by the woods when they came and chased her

_Flash Back!_

_Rei, without her ears and tail, Was crouching by the forest, picking the colorful wild flowers and arranging them into a beautiful Bouquet, suddenly a man walked up "What the hell do you think your doing Demon, you shouldn't Pick up other Peoples property!" the man screamed at her, causing Rei to snarl at him, he kicked Rei, and once she recovered she fled through the woods, chased by the man and a few bystanders._

_Flash back ends._

Now her little fox joined her, her eyes wide as the two stumbled, falling down, turning around the mob advanced and she backed into the tree, now her fox was in front of her, snarling in protection.

Rei's eyes widened has the little fox was kicked away and Rei backed farther, right up against the tree has the Man approached farther "well little Demon, It's a shame Missing-nin got you." His words confused the Rei and tears tracked down the six year olds face, her ears flattening, wouldn't anyone save her?

**Rei and Seirei are the Same Person, Rei is just a Nickname, also the blonde boy was Naruto, the Man was the Fourth, and the man attacking her is some random jerk, this is rated so high because there will be EXTREME violence in later parts, and Cusing, and a dead baby fox (WAAAAH!) but it isnt Non stop fighting please no flames, this is my first story!**


	2. Tanuki Eyes

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Nefre: Oh god shes back.**

**HUSH YOU DONT BELONG IN THIS STORY!**

**Gaara: O.o who let her on the computer?**

**Quiet, just because your my faveorite dosnt mean you can insult me! Now Give everyone the Disclaimer Rei (Million of girls stare at the oh so adorable Chibi before them! She even has fluffy fox tails and Ears!)**

**Rei: Okay! (Isnt she cute?) Kat dosnt own Naruto, though she owns a plushie of almost every character and has written Kat was here on Gaara's Gourd! Besides, Gaara's too Smexy and awesome!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Rei: GAARA-KUN (tackles)**

**Gaara: ... (turning blue)**

**Rei: Gomen, gaara-kun**

**Gaara: Start the damn story already!**

* * *

Gaara was tired of it, the glares and fear that practiclly radiated off the villagers, as if Yashamaru trying to kill him was bad enough, Gaara sighed, they where all pitiful insects to him. (He's so awesome, even in little kidness) 

Not only that, he was confused, why did they hate _him_ he was the victim of all this, is wasnt _his_ choice to have a demon in him.

"Bakemono.." was whispered behind him _THATS IT_ and so Chibi Gaara Snapped, not litteraly though.

Gaara gathered the sand to him, and disapeering in a whirlwind of his sand, he gave one final glare.

* * *

(K back to CHIBI Rei!) 

Rei was Terrified, unlike Gaaras confusededness (Nefre: is that a word?).

The reason that she was terrified, was to put it simply there was a man Holding her by the throat and Behind him there was a big scary group of People, all chanting, "KILL THE DEMON!"

Rei Scratched the man despreatly, her tails lashing out wildly "Lemme Go!" She screamed, biteing the mans hand.

The Man Gave a howl of pain, dropping her and the terrified Six Year backed into a tree, her Ears folding backwards in her fear, she gave a distressed look to Ai-Chan, who was lying by a tree nearby, her head twisted at a odd angle.

The fox didnt Rise up to help her, and Rei looked up to find herself stareing at the back of a boy, who turned around, Revealing Yellow eyes (Shukaku eyes, I dont know how to Describe them)) And red hair "**Dont move"** The boy commanded in a... weird Voice.

The last thing Seirei (thats her full name) could remember before blacking out, was the screams of the man who had grabbed her by the neck.

* * *

When Rei woke up, she found The boy Stareng at her, his eyes were diffrent now, green without pupil, like the hyuugas! but their eyes where white... 

"Who are you?" He asked in a not so weird voice, which was weird to poor Rei, gah life was so confuseing for the little half Breed.

"M-my names S-serei" She Said, not really afraid of him, but having been taught by the villagers not be bold near anyone "Please Call me Rei" She added Hastily.

"Pleased to Meet you Rei-chan (Why's he so nice? shukaku told him Too MUHAHAHA!) my name is Gaara" He said, frowning has he watched her play with one of her eight Tails.

"Pleased to Meet you Gaara-san" **'kit, That is a jiinchuuruki (Sp?), of Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki demon**(HE IS NOT A RACOON OR A BADGER! ITS A RACOON DOG)** to be precise, be careful near him, hes obviously unstable, Shukaku-kun is probaly giving him some trouble' **_'yes Mother' _Rei answered Obediantly, her mothers Laughter fadeing in her mind. (god imagine having your mother a giant eight tailed demon fox sealed inside you body)

"what are you doing in the Forest?" she asked, curiousity over whelming her, she knew Shukaku had control over sand, so naturally his Gaurd should be in a sadny place, like the Desert!

"..." ... No reply **'He probaly Got Chased out'**_what makes you Say that, kaa-san?' _**'A little six year old alone in the wild, when he should be in suna, think about it Seirei'** Rei didnt answer that one.

"So you dont have a home?" she asked, looking at him suspicously, hesitantly he nodded.

"Thats not good, I'll have to ask the old man if you can stay with me and Onii-san!" She said, frowning, He nodded again, having been instructed by Shukaku to go with her, he didnt like the demon, but the girl was pretty nice, so he'd stay and Find out if she was like yashamaru or if she was truely being Nice.

* * *

**Short, but its my first story peoples! From now on, you all have to give me reviews, but i dont really care if you do, i just felt like putting this story up!**

**Nefre: You acting like it's over, and in truth you dont inte-**

**Saphire: SHUT UP!**

**Please --**

**leave the Message Saphy!**

**Saphire: Give me my sacrafices! And review this Story! Or Else i'll eat your souls and First Borns!**

**Serenity: She'd probaly do it to...**

**Nefre: what is with you and S names?**

**I dont know...**

**Nefre: ...**

**Oh by the way Hinatafan, I know who you are, cheesehead, That was the stupidest thing youve ever written Good to hear from you!**


	3. Grown up

**hmm...**

**Gaara: ..**

**Seirei: I have a feeling I'm about to get hurt...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, I only own Seirei and her mother.**

**

* * *

**

Seirei stood on the top of the hokage monument, sad eyes casting over them, her mothers growls quieting slowly, the resquests to kill abandened in favor of sleeping.

The full moon shined over her, the unusaul red color making many stare up at her as she stared down on them.

'I must look like a demon...' she had changed over the years since Gaara came, the beatings catching up with her mind, In order to protect herself she sealed herself inside of the mask she wore, only taking it off when with Gaara.

She was now eleven, abandening her childhood clothes in favor of a black cape with a black pair of pants and A shirt bordered with white, a fox on the front.

Her eight tails flicked sadly behind her, reminding her of the curse that made her even more hated then her brother, who knew nothing of Kyuubi or their Kaa-san, his sister never wanted to hurt him.

Her yellow eyes glowed with distaste of the hatred the humans showed to her beloved brother, and Gaara.

She turned around, no longer wanting to see the place she called home, the Black kitsune watched her from the darkness, Eyes shining with worry "Let's go"

As she turned around, her once-white tail flicked, revealing the dark grey of the fur, and the unstability of her own mind.

'Aniki, Gaara-kun, I'll make sure your dreams come true no matter what... Because mine will never'

* * *

Gaara watched as Seirei turned around, leaving the Hokage's monument **'You worry too much for her'** Shukaku commented dryly as Gaara pushed him back, not in the mood for the demon. 

A few weeks after he had come, The girl had taken her first life, a man who tried to aid a mob in ending her life...

Gaara pushed the memory away, turning around to walk away also.

'Naruto, Seirei-chan, I swear, I'll help you both...'

* * *

_Seirei sat up on her bed, watching her brother sleep "Gaara-kun?" she asked, looking over at him._

_"Yes?" "Somone's here" Seirei got up, Gaara trailing behind her and walked into the kitchen, only to be seized by her tail "Put me down!" Another masked man appeared beside the first, lunging for Gaara._

_Gaara blinked, his sand rising up to protect him, while the remainder launched towards the man holding Rei, though it never made it._

_"Let's give her to the villagers..." The girl was tossed out the window, and landed in a mob of villagers._

_Then a scream broke out, though it wasnt the scream of a child, and a roar echoed through the village, before a blood stained Rei ripped out a villagers throat.

* * *

_

The final member of the trio, sat up in bed, watching his sister from the window "Imouto..." It hurt, to have watched her change from a loving child into the cold monster that stared at everything with eyes that rivaled Gaara's in Hatred.

Naruto's blue eyes turned to the moon 'Why did this happen to us? We finally made a freind and the villagers corrupted both of them...'

'Why do Rei and Gaara always get the worst part of everything?' Hundred of whys ran through the hyperactive blondes mind, who for once gave into sadness 'No matter how much those two struggle, no matter how much they try, They always just sink farther into this mess'

'For my sister and my freind, I'll become Hokage! The villagers will have to be nice to them!'

* * *

Seirei walked alone on the dark streets, her fox trailing by her feet, who's eys watched the Girl like a mother forced to watch her kit grow up in darkness.

"I'm fine" The fox snorted at the girls answer, turning around and dashing off, leaving Seirei alone.

'Why do they want to protect this village? Where the only demons are the humans who injure children for things they didnt even do in the past...'

Her tails swished behind her, the once happy yellow eyes gazeing over the academy 'Why does Aniki desire to protect these People? Why do Ninjas train to protect the civilians who strive to ruin the lives of children?'

Her ears flattened, "I'll just have to find out... On my own, I wont have help from anyone, and I'll find out why Aniki desires to protect a place where all Good things come to an end..."

"Where children cry and are never comforted, where They are rippped from their parents to become nothing more then a vessel, a weapon, Or a sacrafice. Where I am left to suffer..." Her yellow orbs turned to the moon.

"Why did Mother attack Konoha? Why did the Kazekage do that to Gaara? Why are we blamed for the deeds of three demons who we are not?"

* * *

All three children where watched by at least one pair of regretful eyes. 

Seirei and her foxes.

Gaara and Seirei.

Naruto and Hinata.

But even if they had one person who cared, Two of them where sinking into the darkness, while the third tried to pull them out, Even when they tried to stop him, he'd keep trying.

And all three were special.

Seirei, with the power of her demonic mother.

Gaara, with the powers of Shukaku.

And Naruto, with the dreams and heart of a Hero.

So all three kept trying, kept trying to make their life better, kept trying to pull each other out of the mess That the demons had made.

Even Jiinchuuruki and Half demons need help, but Will anyone be there to help them free themselves from a darkness even more evil then Orochimaru and Akutsuki?

Or will Konoha be the birth place of two new demons?

It's all up to them, if their willing to let anyone see beneath the mask.

Looks like their Going to need a miracle.

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself :D**

**Gaara: ...**

**Seirei: I feel so corrupted... Read and Review!**


	4. Just a dream, Right?

**Hmmm...**

**Seirei:D (happily sining Devil came to me)**

**Gaara: ...**

**I wont be updating the other stories till this one is pretty far along, so there :P**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, and you all know the drill.**

**

* * *

**

Seirei was curled into a ball, her tails wrapped around her in a way that made her look like a normal Child.

A new Head band was on her neck looking oddly like a collar, and as she slept tears fell from her eyes.

_"Seirei-chan, Come with me... we'll make this village burn for what they did..." the girl stood alone in the darkness._

_"What did they do?" a dark chuckle came from the dark "They imprisoned your family.. they torture you and the ones you love... and they'll make you a weapon... help me Seirei-chan.. we'll burn down this village..."_

_"Or would you rather your Aniki die?" an image of Naruto appeared "Hey Imouto!"_

_She reached out for him, only for him to turn into ash, disapeering on an invisable breeze "Aniki!"_

_"Do you know what you are, Seirei-chan?" Seirei looked around in the darkness "I'm a Demon!" The voice chuckled._

_"No.. your a freak! Your father was a human... You are a hanyou, an abomination, a Monster, and as you grow everyone will realize this..." Seirei growled, whirling around._

_"Pathetic..." "Hanyou scum!" She looked for the two who had talked, only to find her staring at two other people._

_One was her without the Ears and Tails, staring at her as if disgusted, the other wore a impassive face, having a black moon on her forehead and stripes on her cheeks and arms "Your a hanyou.."_

_"Born of Demon and Human..." The demon finished the Humans sentance "Only if you can make us blend.." "Will your power develop..." The demon once again finished._

_"Untill then.." "your Pathetic" she growled, lunging at them only to have them disaper, whirling around to see Naruto staring at her "Y-Your a H-hanyou" he said, his eyes wide._

_"Aniki!" she reached for him, only for him to back away "Stay away!" he backed up, eyes wide "I dont have a sister!" the whole world shattered._

_She turned tail and fled, sobbing and stumbleing, never leaving the darkness and the calls to her._

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_"Hanyou scum!"_

_She fell to her knees, holding her head "No! Stop!"_

_A voice chuckled "They'll never stop, Hanyou, No one will ever love you!" for some reason, something broke inside of her._

_"N-no one?" "No one!" she sobbed, hiding her face 'no one...'_

_"Except my power! You wont need love! Everything will fall at your feet!" the demon her urged._

_The human the human looked at her in disgust "Hanyou Scum"_

_"Follow in your mothers foot steps!" an image of her mother destroying images passed before her._

_"You are the daughter of A spirit kitsune, the Soul eaters heir! Make the foolish Nigens bow before you!" she banged her head on the noexistant ground, trying to rid herself of the voices._

_"Leave me alone!" "No one will ever love you! Embrace your Demonic Half! Embrace your Yokai!" "Shut up!" She sobbed out, the taunts continueing._

_"Bitch"_

_"Unlovable"_

_"There she is"_

_"Go away!"_

_"I told you not to talk to her!"_

_"go back to hell!"_

_She sobbed, curling into a ball._

_"Run back to your Foxes!"_

_"Go home!"_

_"Keep away from our Children!"_

_"Mommy! Shes going to kill me!"_

_"Aniki... Help me!" she sobbed curling up tighter, her arms clutching her head._

_"You dont deserve your brothers love..." a voice hissed in her head._

_"You dont deserve Gaara's concern..."_

_"You dont deserve to call yourself a Shinobi"_

_"You dont deserve life!"_

_"Nightmare"_

_"Lost cause"_

_"Disaster"_

_"Someone Help me!" she called into the darkness, though there was no answer._

_"Thats what you used to call out, Pathetic, during the beatings you would cry like that, and no one cared"_

_Seirei laid in the darkness, listening to the endless taunts "I-I am..."_

_"I'm Seirei Uzamaki... monster, Lost Cause... Hanyou..." she stood up slowly._

_"I dont deserve love..." "Is that what you tell yourself?" a disgusted voice whispered._

_She pushed it away "I am a Monster..." The voice came bhack "No your not"_

_The other voice purred "thats right, my little Seirei, Wake up now.."_

Seirei woke up in a sweat, loking around and seeing her Aniki.

"Dont worry, Imouto.. it was just a dream!" 'It was just a dream, wasnt it?'

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this was so short.. I planned on just making her have her dream...**


End file.
